User talk:Missdisneylandninja
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ryu page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 06:13, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Inquiry Hi CJ, I was wondering how possible it would be to become an admin of this wikia as well? It's fine if you don't know or if it's not possible, but I figured I'd ask since I plan to do a lot of adding/fixing on this wikia as I go through the games (and replay some, as well), and I thought it would be fun to do a bit of extra work such as changing out the featured articles and such every-so-often (basically things that seem to be admin-ish actions). However, if there are specific traits for becoming an admin that I am unable to show then this is fine and I will continue to help out with the wikia either way. Hope I'm not bothering you by asking! Thanks! (PS: This would be my first time commenting on a talk page, so hopefully I do it right! Apologies if I don't! It's a bit of trial and error.) TaraHolbrook (talk) 06:57, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Go for it! I need the help. Missdisneylandninja (talk) 18:18, February 28, 2014 (UTC)Missdisneylandninja Awesome, thank you! I think you might be able to grant admin rights this way still..? ( http://community.wikia.com/wiki/File:Granting_admin_rights_on_your_wiki ) If not? Sorry! ...Also sorry if I somehow managed to misinterpret your reply! I look forward to adding more to the wiki either way. Thanks a bunch, and I hope I can manage to contribute even more as time goes on. TaraHolbrook (talk) 18:59, February 28, 2014 (UTC) --Chican0 07:22, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Your comets had sent to Part 1 PaRappa 2 Game Hi, are you still very active on here? Monoking 02:20, August 27, 2018 (UTC) hi there, are you still active? Monoking 03:10, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Would your community like to be part of a feature test? Would the Katamari Wiki Community like to test a new feature? Hey Missdisneylandninja! We are looking for communities that might help us test a new feature. Perhaps you’d like your wiki to be part of this project? It's currently not active, but we expect that to change soon with the Switch remake. The feature we’re testing This new feature can be described like this: It’s a new dynamic landing page for your community that shows what is currently happening in a more dynamic way than your traditional main page or mobile main page. Visitors to your wiki will see a feed informing them about what content is new or newly changed on the wiki. It also includes Discussions posts, for which we'd enable here. Users can directly contribute to that feed by adding a Discussions post, images, links or a poll themselves. This landing page will also link to (which we'd have to enable first) as a way to motivate new readers to edit, and it will contain quicklinks to your wiki’s most popular articles. The feature is called Community Feeds. You can see a preview of this feature on the mobile version of a couple of early test communities, for example on the Fortnite Wiki or the Horror Wiki. The new feature is currently only available on mobile, so make sure to check out these links on your phone instead of a desktop computer, otherwise you'll see nothing new! Please also note that this new feature is still in development, and so some things are still missing or not in their final shape yet. Why be part of this test? Your community will be able to tell us exactly what you like about this feature and what you don’t like, helping us make this as useful and fun for our users as possible. Only a handful of communities will be able to test Community Feeds at this early stage, so your input will have a lot of weight in our development process! What do you need to do if you participate? Initially, there is nothing required on your end - if you agree to be part of this test, we’ll enable Community Feeds on your community, and your visitors will start seeing it when they visit your wiki. They’ll be able to contribute something to the community right there, on the first page they land on, which will hopefully motivate more of them to stay and be an active member. You can add to the feed yourself, if you want, or just see your regular wiki edits automatically appear in it. Having this test running on your wiki will give us valuable data and insights into how users use this feature and how well it works. We’re also hoping to hear directly from you and your community members! Tell us directly what you think of the new feature, what’s missing and what should work differently. This will help us shape the feature for a wider release later on. If you don't care either way, though, we can also just switch on the feature and you don't need to do a single thing - you can just let the test run. Would your community like to be a part of this? Let me know! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 00:31, November 17, 2018 (UTC) Becoming Admin Hello I come from the Uncle Grandpa wiki seeking to be admin here. I've fully updated my previous wiki alone and I want to focus my time here and update anything that is left blank, I want to be granted admin mainly because there are a lot of blank pages that aren't serving a real purpose and I want to find all these misc. blank pages and get rid of them, you can see my previous edits or visit the Uncle Grandpa Wiki to see if I'm worthy. I want to take my editing to the next level, thanks! Tiny Evil Uncle Burgers (talk) 21:06, May 12, 2019 (UTC)Tiny Evil Uncle Burgers ~~I love cats and fish~~ KFD. Hi! I’m the creator of the unofficial Katamari fandom discord! I was wondering if you could make the UKFD (unofficial katamari fandom discord) the Official Katamari fandom discord! If you do so, I’ll give you: * a special role for wiki owner, that’s like owning the discord too! * admin role! * staff role, when I’ve done that. For a tad more information, read my blog post!